dickipediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Maddox Meltdown
Warning! This is an ongoing event and information presented here will change as it becomes available. Please visit the subreddit gallery before proceeding. Thank you and stay tuned! As of August 10 no activity has occurred since Maddox has fucked off to Bulgaria. The Great Maddox Meltdown 'began on August 6th, 2019 at 6:45 a.m. This page documents the timeline of significant social media posts relative to Maddox's apparent death-spiral. '''The Armenian Career Suicide ' On August 4th, 2019 a gunman killed 9 people and injured 27 in a Dayton, Ohio entertainment center. Two days later on August 6th Maddox began tweeting about an individual who allegedly runs a hate campaign against him and whose past behaviors drew parallel to the activities of the Dayton shooter in the months leading up to the attack. In true Maddox fashion he was initially reluctant to name the individual in question but 29 hours after his initial tweet he pinned Dick Masterson (using his real name) in a message to Patreon alleging that Dick maintained a rape list. As anyone familiar with The LOLsuit knows, Maddox and Patreon have a bit of a strained history between them. This perhaps explains why he ramped-up the use of peoples' real names when he began posting unedited screenshots of members of the Dick Show Facebook Group, calling it "the community that makes rape lists, doxes and harasses people all day." This was followed by screenshots of an Eric H. who Maddox was so quick to identify that he failed to recognize the patterns associated with a fed account. By the next day he named Waut3rboi as a "stalker and harasser" and made several quips about getting a restraining order against him but that costs money so it obviously won't be done. Also, as many users on Facebook were quick to uncover, Maddox had prepared several sockpuppets and bot accounts prior to this meltdown. The editor theorizes that the social media posts were prompted by his failure to privately contact the individuals he later tagged in his tweets. '''Woman's Intuition The Great Maddox Meltdown earned its very own bonus episode of The Dick Show and was covered extensively in The Dick Show episode 166. Dick Masterson pointed out that Haley Mancini, host of Godzilla Versus Podcast 0, posted a now-deleted tweet on the 4th of August about being newly single. He theorized that Maddox tried and failed to court his co-host and the feeling of rejection awoke a primal cuckold rage aimed at Dick. This coincided with the Dayton shooting that Maddox, like any true psychopath, made about himself by trying to insinuate that the Dick Show community was a breeding ground for mass shooters and rapists. The Dick Show's resident Italian Stallion Vito Gesualdi contacted Metal Jess, Maddox's girlfriend from 2014-2018, inquiring on her take on Maddox's meltdown. To everyone's surprise she not only responded, but hinted at her openness to speak about her experience with Maddox. Tattletale George August 6 * 06:45: Maddox tweeted a screenshot of the CBS News coverage of the August 4th Dayton Ohio Shooting with the caption "A bunch of losers put a girl I was dating on a "rape list" on 8chan. One of the shooters in Dayton also maintained a rape list and 8chan is where these shooters posted their threats. I wonder what @Patreon thinks about users on their platform supporting threats like this?" * 07:00: "Hey @jackconte, I took @PatreonSupport to court because you allowed a creator on your platform to support and incite rape threats on 8chan. Now the Dayton shooter was found to have maintained a rape list. Why do you allow this on your platform? @CBSNews" This tweet included a screenshot of another CBS article and the now-defunct Dick Show 8chan board. He replied twice to this tweet to tag Jack Conte, Patreon, Patreon Support, Reddit and Alexis Ohanian. * 07:21: "Hey @KatieWedell, I saw your reporting on the Dayton shooter and saw that he maintained a rape list. Someone put a girl I was dating on a rape list on 8chan and @Patreon has allowed that creator on their platform where he continues to incite hate and threats. Any thoughts?" This tweet used the same images as the previous one. A user replied to this tweet saying, "Maddox please don't do this" to which he replied, "Please don't do what? Warn others of patterns of behavior of mass shooters and the people who enable them? Nah, I'm good." ''It should be made aware that the vast majority of replies to these tweets were from blocked users. * 13:52: ''"People who say "just trolling" after getting called out for doing something heinous on the internet are like guys who say "just kidding" after getting rejected for sex. They meant it and are trying to save face." * 15:42: Maddox posts a screenshot from the Dick Show Facebook group where a user (who's name was not obscured) advocated for mass shooters to only target cops. "Ruh-roh! I seem to have struck a nerve with the community that makes rape lists, doxes and harasses people all day. Here's one of them sharing his lovely opinions on mass murderers." * 17:16: ""Hi Maddox, dumb guy here. I believe one-sided gossip and slander about people I haven't met, and hang out with a mob of losers who dox and threaten people. Anyways, if you do as I say, I, the aforementioned idiot, will be your fan again. Whaddya say?"" This included a screenshot of a tweet saying "You ever hear the Maddox redemption arc meme? There's a ton of people that want you to be up front and honest about everything that has happened, instead of playing this game." * 23:02: Maddox retweeted "Nothing is more satisfying, even after all these years, than watching @maddoxrules rip apart people who refuse to critically think while feigning informedness." Judging by the replies this tweet was not a joke. August 7 * 03:17: Maddox retweeted "I'm usually stubbornly on the side of free speech when it comes to politics around this kind of thing, but I just don't see much daylight between a rape list and a hit list. @jackconte @patreonsupport @KatieWedell @patreon" * 11:01: "Hey @jackconte and @PatreonSupport, maybe my post yesterday wasn't conclusive enough. A creator on your platform, Dax Herrera, actively rewarded his fans who made a list of women who should be "brutally raped and left for dead" and posted it on 8chan. This enough evidence?" ''This tweet used the same imagery as the first couple. He cited this Facebook post as evidence to his claim. The post spawned a thread of its own that continues here. * 12:00: ''"Haven't had a belly laugh like this in a while. Stalker Dax Herrera's fans are trying to say that "get raped" was a catch phrase of my podcast. It has never been used on my podcast, not once in 3 years, not even in the forums. Meanwhile over on his forums..." This included screenshots of posts from the Facebook group containing the phrase "get raped" Several users linked a compilation of Maddox using the phrase. * 12:13: "I welcome anyone to show me a single time it has been used on my podcast. 138 episodes, should be easy, right? Idiots!" * 14:00 Maddox changed his Twitter name to "Armenian Walter White" * 15:11 A user replied to the tweet made at 11:01 saying, "Wait, Dick Masterson is still a thing...? I remember seeing him years and years ago, when I was still in high school. Jesus. I thought he was a joke. Turns out I was right, I guess." Maddox replied, "He's grasping onto whatever relevancy he had by bringing me up literally every single day on Twitter, Reddit, Facebook and his podcast. He's obsessed with me. "Hey guys, remember my glory days with Maddox? Anyway here's a review of an interview he did 6 months ago."" * 21:33: "This peach just doxxed me on Facebook. Looks like he has priors:" Included a mugshot of an Eric H. A user implored on why someone would doxx to which Maddox replied "They've been listening to 3 years of slander by a stalker who feverishly obsesses over me. He rewards them for hate because he's inadequate and insecure." August 8 * 11:57: "If you think of raw sewage in the context of raw versus cooked food, you will be grossed out and it will be too late to stop reading this sentence" * Editor's note: Maddox is trying to distract us with scat humor * 19:01: On Facebook posted "There's a stalker named *** (who goes by the name of "waut3rboi") is part of the hate mob who's been stalking me, my friends and sponsors...he also stalked me on YouTube and contacted me six times this week alone...This dipshit just sent me an email, so time to file a restraining order! I know a number of you are sleuths and have offered to help, so if you know where to serve him, please don't hesitate to contact me in the DM's. Thanks." * 21:03: Tweeted Waut3rboi's face and a screenshot of the above post. * 21:08: "If you have any legal expertise or can help file restraining orders, or just want to donate funds for the cause, my PayPal is: paypal.me/realmaddox. And if you can't do any of the above, please help by spreading the word. Thanks" ''Waut3rboi posted a screenshot of this and didn't seem bothered by it. * Let it be known that Maddox favorited all of these tweets This page was last updated at 21:21 tl:dr Maddox is trying to convince Patreon that Dick Masterson is a mass shooter and doxed Waut3rboi. His attention quickly shifted to the latter before he began pretending none of this ever happened. Also he uses sockpuppets. Maddox is currently in Bulgaria hopefully scoring a Slavic hooker to help forget about his woes. ''I'm gonna drop a quarter in the Apostrophos swear jar for this but it baffles me how fucking stupid George thinks we are to think that "Jessica Ozu" is a totally real, tangible person. Also bots.